Unmei Gisei no Jutsu!
by eisen maiden
Summary: Una nueva historia! Lo que paso después de Naruto. Un nuevo problema surge en la aldea de Konoha, ahora le corresponde a sus hijos hacerle frente con la ayuda de un nuevo aliado. Es el comienzo de Unmei... Gisei no Jutsu!


Una nueva historia inédita. Desde el maravilloso universo de Naruto (donde la sangre y la muerte son lo mejor) con algo del Fullmetal Alchemist y con los espíritus de Shaman King.

Viajando 500 años en el pasado (con la única diferencia de que había mpg4) bueno no tanto. Un grupo de J-Rock perdidos en el tiempo (por la maldita carcacha de maquina del tiempo de sus 15º aniversario), el cruce de un actor y cantante coreano que se equivocó de escalera y termino en el infierno (ojalá que no me denuncien ninguno de ellos…xD) y un sexteto de locas de un colegio católico (las chicas del exorcista). La historia de los salvajes estudiantes fuera de control en un colegio de ninjas, maestros pervertidos armados de una revista pornográfica (Busquen "Haciéndolo en el Paraiso") y un misterioso ser acechando entre las paredes de dicho plantel… ¿Lograrán sobrevivir?

Una historia llena de romance, aventura, tragedia, sangre… muerte! Y comedia xD

Es el comienzo de "Unmei... Gisei no Jutsu! "

Nota: Todo nombre de personas vivas o muertas que aparezcan en la historia (no es que las hayamos matado para que no nos denuncien xD) es pura coincidencia…

1. La llegada: El nacimiento de los nuevos ninjas

_El inicio de la locura__…!!!_

Cuarteles de Central _---------------- 9:30 AM ---------------_

El joven alquimista Edward Elric es llamado por su superior Roy Mustang, al parecer le espera una nueva misión extravagante que cumplir (y vaya que extravagante)

-¡¿De que rayos esta hablando?!-

- Si, así es- Roy Mustang volvió por enésima vez, a tomar un sorbo de su café; sin tomar atención al enojado Ed.

-Las misiones que me das siempre han sido ridículas, pero esta se ganó el premio mayor!- Da un sonoro golpe contra el escritorio.

- A si? Pues me alegro por ti. Será mejor que te retires ya, y comiences a hacer las maletas, partirás hoy mismo

La boca de Ed casi llega al suelo ante tal plante y a continuación se retira rápidamente, al la vez que maldice hasta la décima generación de Roy (pero al paso que va no tendrá ninguna xD)

-------------------------------------------------------

Media hora después Edward regresa a la posada donde se había establecido. Es recibido por su querido hermano Al

- Maldito seas Mustang! Esta vez me las pagaras!- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-Que paso hermano?- Preguntó muy curioso al ver los raros gestos de drama que hacia su hermano cada 5 segundos.

-Ni te imaginas que me ha pedido ese condenado coronel de pacotilla- Dijo mientras mordía un pan (tal vez imaginando que se trataba del pescuezo de su superior)

-Ah comprendo… Y que fue lo que te pidió esta vez?- Pregunto Al mientras acomodaba una foto ( tal vez de Winry)

-Quiere que estudie en una escuela de ninjas- respondió con fastidio

-¡¿Que cosa?!- Al soltó el cuadro de la sorpresa- ¡Explícate hermano!

Edward lo miro aburrido y contó lo sucedido

_------------------------__---------------------------- Flash Back de Ed -----------------------------------------------_

- ¿Que es lo que quieres ahora Mustang?- Edward se sentó en el mueble del despacho de Roy

-Bien Acero, tengo otra misión para ti- Roy lo miro misteriosamente. El chico con su cara de fastidio le decía: "Habla ya, no tengo todo el día"

El coronel saco un pergamino y lo leyó

-Se te ha encargado ir a una academia de ninjas e investigar que es lo sucede dentro. Para eso entraras en calidad de estudiante-

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron como un par de platos

-¡Que rayos dices!-

_-----------------------------------__---------------- Fin del Flash Back -----------------------------------------------_

Cuando finalizo de contar, el pobre pan que había estado comiendo termino hecho migajas, pues el rubio había decidido usarlo como terapia.

- Y que piensas hacer?- preguntó Al nervioso ante todas las extrañas acciones de su hermano.

-Que nos queda, tenemos que ir, de todos modos hoy partimos-

-¡¿Que¡¡¿"_**Nos**_"?!!- Al puso cara de becerro a medio morir

-Si, tú también iras Al- Ed lo miro con la cara de ingenuo

Pe- pe pe-ro yo ten…- trató de hablar Al

-¡Bien¡Ya esta decidido!, marchamos hoy. Prepara las maletas Al- Siguió Ed sin prestar atención a su hermano. Se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación

A la atardecer los alquimistas partieron en el tren que los llevaría a dicho lugar; en este tren habían varios jóvenes (de su edad aproximadamente) en los vagones, estos portaban diferentes tipos de armas.

-Vaya, que extrañas vestimentas. Parece que se dirigen al mismo lugar- Dijo Al, viéndolos pasar

Edward miro de reojo sin tomar importancia. En ese momento pasan cerca tres jóvenes de apariencia intimidante. Un joven que fumaba (aclarando, un simple y ridículo cigarro. No vayan a pensar otra cosa), un chico pelirrojo con sombras en los ojos, y por ultimo una chica de cabello castaño. Al cruzarse esta lo miró de reojo seriamente, seguido por la fría mirada del de sombras. El rubio a continuación sintió un aire helado cruzar toda su columna vertebral.

-Nii san¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el menor de los Elric, al verlo escarapelarse (Al estilo Royalito xDDDDD)

-No, nada nada- respondió con una sonrisa fingida (recontra). Volteo a ver al trío de extraños, pero estos ya no estaban (Caminan bien rápido ¿No? Owo)

-Hermano… o.o ¿Estas seguro?-

Edward salió de su mundo

-¡AH!... ¡NO! El problema es que este vagón es muy frió nñ jeje. ¡Rayos¡Cierren las condenadas ventanas . !

Al lo miró con gotitas en la cabeza

- Están cerradas nii san o.oUU…-

Ahora era el turno de Ed de que le aparezcan las gotitas.

Etto… bueno no importa jajaja – Esto solo hizo que al pobre Al le salieran mas gotitas.

-Vaya! Ya me imaginaba! Este escándalo solo puede provenir de una persona

Los dos hermanos voltearon para ver quien se añadía a la conversación

-¡Teniente Coronel Hughes¡Que sorpresa!- Exclamó Al

-Un gusto en verlos chicos- Dijó el hombre saludándolos

-Y que hace aquí¿Alguna misión de investigación?- Preguntó Ed

- Si, podría decirse. Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-

El semblante de Ed cambio a uno de fastidio

-Estoy por ordenes del idiota de Roy, quiere que vaya a una escuela de ninjas a investigar no se que cosa-

Al escuchar eso el rostro del militar se torno sorprendido y puso una mirada seria

-Sr… ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó de repente Al

Hughes reaccionó al comentario.

-NO! No es nada!... Esto… MIREN! TENGO UNA NUEVA FOTO DE MI PEQUEÑA ELISIA!! ¬ (..UU)

Los hermanos se sobresaltaron ante tal cambio

-AH!... Etto… Si… Que bien!... ¡Cuídala mucho! Si?... Bueno BYE! UU-

A continuación salieron volando del vagón para poder huir de semejante padre.

Unas horas después llegan al lugar. Ellos se sorprenden por el diferente ambiente, un lugar tranquilo y con casas de estilo oriental.

-Nii san este lugar es realmente extraño ¿No crees?-

Ed no tomo atención a las palabras de su hermano. Ya que se estaba partiendo la cabeza tratando de averiguar donde quedaba la dichosa escuela

-Rayos! Donde diablos queda esa maldita escuela!!- Se Salió de sus casillas y rompió el pobre mapa (que no tenia la culpa de nada). Y ante tal acto…

-¡HERMANO¡QUE HACES!-

- A que te refie…- El rubio paro en seco lo que iba decir mirando sus manos los trozos de lo que fue un mapa. Paso un viento ligero y se llevó los pedazos

¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡AHORA NO PODREMOS ENCONTRAR LA CONDENADA ESCUELA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito Edward jalándose sus mechas.

-¿Buscan la escuela ninja?

Edward se giro rapidísimo para ver con cólera a quien interrumpía su esquizofrenia. Un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color los miraba seriamente

-SI ¡Porque?- dijo casi comiéndoselo vivo

-Pues están frente a ella- respondió cerrando los ojos y señalando hacia atrás.

- Que…-

Los Elric miraron y localizaron la tan buscada escuela, un imponente edificio al que no habían prestado importancia.

-No se habían dado cuenta?- Preguntó sin interés el de cabellos negros

Edward que aún seguía con cara de perdido reaccionó a tal comentario.

-Eh!... CLARO que sabíamos- El chico lo miro con cara de "si como no" -Ademas! Quien demonios eres tú- habló enojado Edward, lo habían tachado de ingenuo e idiota

-Que te importa- Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la escuela

Edward no soporto el ser ignorado. Iba a ir tras el cuando se vio a lo lejos una nube de polvo que se acercaba cada vez mas

-Hermano ¿Qué es eso?!- Al miro a Ed con cara interrogatoria

-Y que voy a saber yo-

Desde tal punto se llega vislumbrar a dos chicas que corrían como locas.

-FUERA DE MI CAMINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijeron a coro las dos.

Una de ellas paso de largo y la otra empujó al pobre Ed haciéndolo volar.

Esta última milagrosamente detuvo la persecución al ver al misterioso joven de cabellos negros.

-JA! Te gané! Quien es la mejor! Aja! Soy Yo! Oh SI! uuhh! Gané! Oh si! SIIIIII!!!!!!!!!- La joven que había llegado primero festejaba su victoria (no se de que) con un baile muy particular. Aún así su compañera no reaccionó.

-Oye! Que rayos te pasa niña! Como te atreves a…!- El rubio se dirigía a ella con la intención de hacerla pagar por golpearlo, pero sin previo aviso la chica caminó hacia el objeto de su atención.

-Hola- El chico la miro sin importancia. Esta era una chica de cabello negro azulino y ojos dorados, que lo miraba atentamente. El joven evito la mirada

-Como te llamas? También vas a estudiar en esta escuela?

El chico le dio una mirada rápida y respondió de una forma seca y fría

-Hyde- le dio la espalda – Además yo no vengo a estudiar, vengo a ganar- y siguió de largo

La chica lo miro con cara soñadora

-Que chico tan lindo- Dijo para si la joven

-¡¿Qué diablos dices?! Es antipático- Edward había escuchado lo dicho por la peliazul

Ella salio de su mundo y se dirigió a el

-Ah… ¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó con la cara mas inocente

-El que mandaste a volar- Dijo Ed con un tic en la ceja a causa de la molestia

-AH? Eras tú? Lo siento... pensaba que era una roca XD- se disculpó la chica rascándose la cabeza

Este comentario solo hizo que el chico se molestara aún más.

-Con una roca!!! CON UNA ROCA!!!!-

-Ay! No es para tanto! Solo era una competencia niño!- Dijo acercándose la otra chica. Esta tenia cabello castaño largo y suelto

-Niño!!- Ed estaba a punto de explotar

-Hermano tranquilízate, son chicas recuerda, tienes que respetarlas- Intervino Al

-Si ya ves hazle caso a tu hermanito "hombre"!- Volvió a hablar la chica que cada vez mas le caía peor al mayor de los Elric .

-Tu!...- Pero Ed es detenido por Al quien le da un pequeño peñiscon en el brazo izquierdo

-Disculpen a mi hermano, ha tenido un mal día-

-Si, no te preocupes,… Por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman?- Habló la de cabellos azules sonriendo

- Mi nombre es Alphonse, Alphonse Elric. Un gusto- Dijo en una reverencia Al

-Yo soy Shakane, mucho gusto. Y ella es…- Pero es interrumpida por su alocada amiga

-No no no no… yo me presentaré. Mi nombre es Neywit, pero puedes llamarme Ney chan-Luego miro con su peor cara a Edward- TU NO! ¬¬

-Baa, con lo mucho que me importa-

-Y tu nombre es?- Rompió el ambiente Shakane

Edward la miro para luego poner un gesto de superioridad

-Mi nombre es Edward Elric, el famoso al…-Alphonse lo miro con cara de "no digas eso"- Etto yo… solo… Solo Edward-

Las dos chicas lo miraron con gotitas en la cabeza

-Ahh? Bueno… Edo chan- Exclamó alegre la peliazul. A lo que Edward sintió como si le cayera todo el mundo encima

-"¿EDO CHAN?", que confianza es esa! recién me conoces!-

-Ay no te pongas asi Edo chan-

-Y dale la burra al trigo-

Neywit desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y extrañamente se emocionó

-Mira E-chan, ya están llegando- Dijo Ney agarrándose del brazo de Shakane, y señalando un punto con alegría. Todos voltean

A lo lejos se podían ver a varios jóvenes llegar, entre ellos estaba el extraño trío con los que horas atrás se habían topado los Elric.

-Mu chan, Mu chan. Aquí!!- Grito E chan

-La chica de cuatro colitas la miro con cara de cansancio, para luego suspirar resignada, a continuación levanto la mano a modo de saludo.

Edward se quedó mirando.

-Mari chan por aquí!!- Grito hacia otra dirección Neywit.

Por ese lado se acercaba una chica de cabellos color marrón oscuro recogido en dos moños. Esta la saludó abiertamente.

- Ay bastante competencia. No? Hermano- Le comento Al

Si, tienes razón…- de pronto siente pasar por segunda vez un frió por toda su espalda. Voltea y se sobresalta por que ve una sombra negra de la que aparece una chica de apariencia tétrica y fría, que tenia cabello negro corto y unos ojos violeta blanquecinos.

-AHHHHH!! Quien es esta- Grito Ed

Shakane se voltea y sonríe

-Ari chan? Ya llegaste-

-Con su típica forma de aparecer- Exclamó Neywit divertida, a lo que la joven no mostró ninguna expresión.

-BIEN! Ya estamos todas!!!- Grita emocionada Shakane

-Oye que maldita, todavía falta que llegue Kaori ¬¬- le reclamo nuevamente la de cabellos castaños sueltos.

-Upps! Es verdad jejeje .UUU- Dijo riéndose

Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo se reunieron

- Ay cuanto tiempo sin vernos no?- Dijo alegre la de moños

-Si es verdad- respondió con lagrimitas en los ojos Shakane – Y... ¿Qué han hecho en todo este tiempo? Mari chan

-Yo, entrenar, entrenar, yyyy… entrenar- Respondió con aire inocente Mari Chan

-Ah… Que interesante UU… y tu Mu chan?- volvió a preguntar

La castaña la miró por largo rato

-Lo mismo- Habló cerrando los ojos

-Otra con su "emocionante" vida- Se dijo en susurro Neywit con sarcasmo

-Supongo UU… Oigan, no saben lo que me ha pasado. He conocido a un chi…-

-Ejem…- Ed interrumpió con una voz ronca

Todas voltearon a verlo

-Estas mal de la garganta Edo chan?… si es así! La mamá de Ari chan hace unos magníficos medicamentos. Cuando me enfermé de la tos me dio unas…- contó alegremente la peliazul

-NO ES ESO!!!!!!! PORQUE RAYOS NOS IGNORAN!!!!!-

-Ah, disculpa me olvide de presentarlos, gomen ne- dirigiéndose a las recién llegadas- El es Edward Elric, pero pueden llamarlo Edo chan como yo-

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!!- Gritó ofuscado el rubio

-Nii san tranquilo- trato de calmarlo inútilmente Al, porque…

-Ay ni que fuera para tanto… "Edo"- Se burló Neywit - Ay Dios! Que maleducadas somos E chan, Chicas el es mi amigo Alphonse-Mira a Ed- TU NO! ¬¬

-Que me importa- Edward levantó los hombros

Arian lo miro por largo rato con la eterna frialdad que la caracteriza. Ed sintió varios escalofríos pasar por su espalda

- Ese enano… es tu amigo- Dijo sin ninguna expresión

La vena de Edward llegó a explotar ( causándole una aneurisma XDDD, mentira!)

-A QUIEN LLAMAS PULGA DE UNA PULGA MAL DESARROLLADA!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó el chico escandalosamente. Todas se le quedaron mirando

-No dije eso, pero es cierto- respondió Arian

Ed se hacia cada vez mas hígado

-Es verdad, acéptalo niño. Para ser hombre eres muy chiquito- La remato la joven coqueta

-Es GAY- sentencio Arian apareciendo frente y mirando fijamente a Elric

Shakane se tapo la boca de la sorpresa

-ERES GAY!… AMIGA!!!- Gritó emocionada

Edward iba a hablar, pero ante tales palabras colapsó

-Ed,… Edo chan… Edward…- Susurró al inerte Ed, picándolo con un palito en la cabeza

-Esta bien?- Preguntó algo preocupada Mari

- Hermano… Nii chan- Al se pusó nervioso

-Se murió- Habló sin interés Mu chan mirando hacia un lado

-Ehhhh- Arian dio muestra de vida y festejaba tal hecho saltando

- ¬¬ Loca- Dijo E chan mirándola, pasó un momento y luego reaccionó- Un momento…. LO MATAMOS!!!!!!! NO!!!!! ED!!!!!! AMIGA!!! DIGO AMIGO!!! LO QUE SEA!!!- Shakane se puso a llorar en su espalda.

Milagrosamente Ed revivió

-QUE NO SOY GAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó desesperado Ed

-Hermano!!!- Al lloró de alegría- su parte oscura: Rayos!! Se hubiera quedado así!!! Podría haber tenido a Winry para mi solito!!

-Ay que bien!!! Estas con vida!!-

-Ya no me molestes niña!- Dijo fastidiado a la preocupada peliazul

A lo lejos un joven de cabellos rubios (y con pelos parados) se acercaba corriendo

-Arian!! Ari nee-chan!!!- Gritaba el alocado

La susodicha se dio un manazo en la frente, y movió la cabeza

-Rayos! Yo que pensé que me había librado de ese idiota!- Dijó masajeándose las sienes.

-Quien es?- preguntó Mu chan

Shakane trataba de visualizar al individuo, al reconocerlo levantó los brazos

-TORUNA!!!! AMIGO!!- gritó corriendo dramáticamente hacia el

- SHAKANE!!!- El tal Toruna hizo lo mismo

Los dos iban en su encuentro, cuando la chica se da cuenta de lo patética que se veía y se detiene en seco. Se hace un lado y el pobre muchacho cae al piso.

-Pobre tonto- habló en burla Mutsuki (O sea Mu chan)

-Vaya que lo es- Comentó Ed

-Nii san! No digas eso- Al lo reprendió

-Uy si! Hablando de tontos! Voy por Miroku! Un momento…- Mari salió corriendo a buscar a su amigo.

Volviendo con Toruna y Shakane

-Porque eres tan mala, solo quería abrazar a una vieja amiga- Dijo con un pucherito el rubio

-Gomen ne Toru chan, pero siempre caes en ese truco. Es divertido ¬

-Si verdad- El muchacho rió a tal comentario. Sin darse cuenta que detrás de el se formaba un aura oscura, fría y tenebrosa.

-Hermano…- Una voz tétrica le habla, el pobre ingenuo voltea solo para quedar espantado ante la cara de demonio de su hermanita

-¡ARI NEE-CHAN!- Dijó lanzando un grito

-¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES ASI IDIOTA!!!- Gritó la de ojos aperlados

-Pero que tiene de malo. Yo también te llamo así- Interrumpió Shakane

-Contigo es caso perdido!- Respondió endemoniadamente la chica. Y luego se dirigió a Toruna- Y TU! Acaso eres imbécil! Como puedes seguir cayendo en ese estúpido truco!!

-Es que es divertido- Dijo inocentemente mientras jugaba con sus dedos (la misma expresión de su madre, Hinata xDDDD)

-¡¡¡¡¿ACASO ES DIVERTIDO SER IDIOTA¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!!- Gritó desesperada la chica, por poco casi olvidando que se trata de su hermano.- Yo… yo… Debo tranquilizarme… Es-s m-mi hermano… mi sangre, mi propia sangre… no debo matar…- la chica comenzó una rara pelea entre su yo homicida y su parte razonable, haciendo que los demás se le queden mirando como diciendo "Y a esta que le pasa"

-Ya comenzó- Dijo Mutsuki cerrando los ojos

-Esa es la mocosa extraña de antes?!- Pregunto Ed al aire, pues nadie le hizo caso

- Oye Arian, tu _a'mi_ se olvido de darte tu medicina de la mañana?- Dijó a forma de burla Neywit (C/autoras: Porsiacaso, en el idioma de Neywit _a'mi_ significa mamá)

Toruna la miraba a su hermana con expresión burlona, a la que agregó un satírico comentario

-Sabes que… a poco pareces hija del tío Neji…….(procesando información)…...¡MOMENTO¡ESO ES¡TU NO ERES MI HERMANA¡ERES HIJA DE NEJI!. ¡COMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES¡ESE CARÁCTER; ESA MIRADA….!-

-Plop! Todos los Hyuuga tienen esa mirada- Dijeron moviendo los brazos E chan y Ney chan.

-A excepción de ti! Claro esta, eres el marginado-Respondió Arian recobrando de nuevo su forma de ser, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Los Hyuuga? Nani? Quien es Neji?- Preguntó intrigado para si Ed, nuevamente sin recibir respuesta alguna

Toruna se sobresaltó más y comenzó a señalarla

-¡YA VEN¡OTRA PRUEBA¡NO ERES MI HERMANA!...Entonces….. (nuevamente procesando información xDDD) … ¡¡¡¡MARI CHAN ES MI HERMANA!!!!- mira cortantemente a su hermana- ¡¡¡¡ALEJATE FARSANTE!!!!

- Mucho humo. Incendio. Se quema su cabeza- Dijo de forma alarmante Neywit, claro que todo era puro sarcasmo.

El chico se la creyó y…

-¡¡¡FUEGO¡¡¡MI CABEZA¡¡¡NOOOOOO¡¡¡ ME QUEMO!!!- el pobre e inocente rubio comenzó a dar vueltas en el piso-

-Eeeee! Se quema!- Arian volvió a realizar nuevamente su extraño baile de alegría, siempre acompañado de brinquitos

Shakane los miraba con varias gotitas en la cabeza

-Etto… U… Toru chan. Era broma…

El chico paro en seco

-Ahhh? Con razón no sentía nada- Respondió inocentemente

-Tururu… Lo sentimos esta mente esta fuera de servicio. Intente otro día… Si tiene suerte funcionara cuando los chanchos vuelen ¬¬UU- Agregó Ney

El chico se rasco la cabeza, divertido. Para luego volver a reaccionar.

-¡VOLVIENDO AL TEMA!!...- Gritó el chico retomando la discusión

-Aquí va otra vez- Dijo Mu chan mirando a otro lado

-Que no se cansa?- Comentó Ed

Por otro lado…

La chica de moños se hallaba caminando con el tal Miroku, su fiel amigo de la infancia (C/autoras: Aunque no tan fiel para otras cosas ¬¬UU)

-Que bueno que viniste Miroku. También quieres entrenar más- Comento alegre Mariko

Al instante el chico se tensó un poco y habló nervioso

-Si… esto… mmm… Supongo!. Pero principalmente para conocer a mis nuevas compañeras- Rió el chico con un ligero toque pícaro

Mari lo miró con desconfianza

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-

-Yyy?… que me cuentas tu?, amiga- Cambió rápidamente el tema para evitar la mirada de la chica- Etto… Como esta tu padre… Neji sama?- Preguntó

-Si te refieres a mi padre, el esta muy bien. Esta entrenando a los nuevos ANBUS. Por lo que siempre esta ocupado, y no para mucho tiempo en casa. Esto a veces entristece a mamá, pero a final comprende- Habló con un pequeño dejo de tristeza

Miroku se percato de tal cambio y preguntó otra cosa para sacarla de ese estado

- Que bien!! YYYY… el tétrico de tu hermano? Como se llamaba Kami… Yami Yugi.(C/autoras: UPPS me cole de anime U)- Mostró una sonrisa para subirle el animo

La chica sonrió

- Ahhh Yamino, ese sigue igual, todo frió y amargado. Que alguien le consiga una novia para que se entretenga- Dijo burlándose

-Ja!! Pero con ese carácter. No creo que la consiga! xD

Pasa un momento de silencio. Miroku miraba con ternura a su amiga

-Haz cambiado Mariko chan -

-¿ah¿De que hablas?- La chica caminó un poco mas rápido como si tratara de evitar el tema

Hubó otro momento de silencio

-Recuerdas… cuando te conocí- (ooohhhhhhh…)

-----------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------

Varias personas hablaban y realizaban sus tareas apresuradamente. Habían varios niños jugando a la pelota alegremente. A lo lejos se podía ver a una pequeña niña, que sentada observaba con seriedad los juegos de los infantes.

- Has visto a esa niña- Habló una mujer

-¿Cuál?... Ah, Hyuuga. Que hay con ella- Comentó otra

-Es la hija menor de Neji sama. Dicen que es peligrosa-

-Si, mi hijito me contó que tiene las habilidades de un demonio- se agregó otra a la conversación

-Así, Es lógico si es hija de ese hombre-

La pequeña había escuchado cada palabra, haciendo que frunciera levemente el ceño y mirara a otro lado

-Ey tu!. Niña demonio-

La pequeña levantó la mirada, para encontrase con un grupo de niños que la miraba desafiante.

-Todos dicen que tu padre es un asesino-

-Si, es verdad. No vales nada!- Gritó otro niño

-Lárgate de aquí! Eres un accidente!- La insultó otro

-De seguro ni tu padre te quiere! Porque eres débil! Un fracaso! Seria mejor que no existieras!- Volvió a burlarse

La niña frunció el ceño, se paro mientras apretaba fuertemente sus pequeños puños.

-Que?! Acaso quieres pelear?! Lo sabia! Eres de una familia de asesinos!!. Deberías desaparecer!- Y diciendo esto le tira una pequeña piedra, que le cae en la frente, haciéndola sangrar.

-Jajajaja Te lo mereces niña mal nacida- Dijó riéndose. Pero a continuación de la nada es golpeado con un peculiar bastón.

-¡¡Auuu!!! Que te pasa idiota!!!- Gritó el malcriado

En efecto, quien lo había golpeado era un niño (muy lindo debo agregar xD) que tenia el cabello en una pequeña colita. Este los miraba retadoramente "armado" con un bastón de monje (¿?)

- Golpear a una niña indefensa. Vaya que han caído bajo!- Dijo solemnemente el pequeño

-¿Quién te crees, tonto!!!!- Gritó otro de los mocosos. La niña lo miraba con sorpresa

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí. Soy solo un simple y humilde aspirante a monje- dijó de forma resaltante (muy importante que es ¬¬)

-Si como no! Si te acabo de ver coqueteando con una niña- Agregó uno de ellos

El crió tosió en seco

-No se de que estas hablando… Yo nunca hice eso… además ella no quería!... (Aclarando su garganta) APARTE! Ese no es el tema!! Váyanse!!- De pronto su rostro cambio a uno frió y serio. El que parecía ser el líder se sintió intimidado ante aquella mirada

-Vámonos-

-Pero…- sus amigos trataron de excusarse

-He dicho VAMONOS!. No perdamos nuestro tiempo!- Dicho esto se fueron

El pequeño "monje" se acercó a la niña que se había mantenido seria. Al ver su herida arrancó un pedazo de su túnica y le secó la sangre. La pequeña hizo una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor.

-No te preocupes! Eso se cura solo- Dijo sonriendo para tratar de animarla; ella seguía seria- Mira! Lo voy a curar- A continuación puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra la levanto hacia el cielo-

¡¡Kami sama, que de esta niña se vaya el dolooooooor!!!- Disimuladamente abrió un ojo para ver si cambiaba su estado de ánimo. Al no ver cambio suspiró, y alzando los hombros dijó- ¡Bueno! Tendré que recurrir a una técnica personal que cura todo… ¡Conste que yo no quería!- Ella lo miró con duda y curiosidad.- Bien! Ahí voy!- Respiró hondo dramáticamente. Se acercó a la niña y cerrando los ojos le dio un pequeño besito en la herida (limpia ya porsiacaso).

La pequeña se enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado, mientras se sentaba. El dulce niñito hizo lo mismo, y se sentó a su lado

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Hyuuga… Mariko Hyuuga- dijo sin mirarlo, todavía estaba apenada por lo sucedido unos segundos atrás.

-Mucho Gusto! Yo soy… etto… Soy... Houshi! Miroku Houshi!- respondió lo más formal que pudo.

Mariko sonrió disimuladamente tapando su boca con la punta de sus dedos, Miroku se percato de eso y empezó a mover enérgicamente los brazos. La niña se sobresaltó ante tal acto.

-VES! Te hice sonreír! Te hice reír!! Jajá jajá-

La pequeña se rió con más ganas.

-Señorita Mariko-

La aludida voltio, para encontrase con una de las sirvientes de su familia, acompañada de su hermano. Este la miraba seriamente, como si la reprendiera

-Disculpe señorita, pero su padre me ha mandado a avisarle que es su hora de entrenamiento-

Mariko se entristeció un poco, luego voltio a ver a Miroku.

-Lo siento pero debo irme- Se levantó, he hizo una reverencia. Miroku se paró he hizo lo mismo.

-¡AY QUE VERNOS OTRO DIA! SI?! -Dijó gritando

La niña solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Vámonos- dijo secamente su hermano, mientras le dedicaba una fría mirada al nuevo amigo de su hermana

-NOS VEMOS!- Se despidió el niño, viendo como ellos se alejaban.

---------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

Mariko, que se había mantenido en silencio escuchando, no pudo evitar emocionarse, pero al ver que se acercaban al grupo se seco las pequeñas lágrimas

-Mira, ya llegamos- Dijo sin mirarlo, luego fue corriendo donde sus amigos

Miroku la miro tiernamente mientras se alejaba. Cada vez que hablaban del tema la chica se sensibilizaba, algo que a ella no le gustaba, pues su familia lo veía como una debilidad; pero el si entendía sus sentimientos

-Hola Miroku!!! Ven!!- La alegre voz de Shakane lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que volviese a ser el mismo (…pervertido ¬¬)

-Señorita Shakane! Cuanto tiempo sin verla!- Saludo abiertamente, y se acerco con la intención de abrazarla, pero..

-STOP!- Mariko lo detuvo poniendo su pie en la cara del chico, para evitar hacer, lo que hacia con todas (C/autoras: Lo que hacia con la pobre de Sango)

-Pero, porque haces eso Mari chan- Dijó con lagrimitas en los ojos, sobándose la cara

-PORQUE CREES?! o.ó-

-Arigato ne, Mari chan… EN SERIO Gracias!- Dijo con lagrimitas la peliazul

Toruna lo miraba celoso, no gustaba para nada de esos juegos con su "amiga"

-Quien es ese pervertido?- Edward habló de repente

-Es mi amigo Houshi Miroku. Es un aspirante a monje- Mariko sonrió

-Y ninja- Concluyó enfatizando Miroku

-Así…- Ed hizo un gesto de sarcasmo

-Hermano!- Como siempre Al lo reprendió

Miroku suspiro resignado, para luego poner el ojo a las otras chicas del grupo. Comenzando con…. (Adivinen .)

-Señorita Neywit, cuanto tiempo sin verla. No cabe duda que esta hecha toda una mujer-

-Ay!, ya lo sabia. Igual gracias!. Pero papito no te emociones, pues soy solterita y me voy a quedar asi! - Respondió la adulada con superioridad, pero sonriente. Los demás la miraron con gotitas y con cara de "si, si, como no. Te creemos muuuuuucho ¬¬UUU"

Al no ver respuesta positiva, paso a la siguiente….

-Señorita Mutsuki, que gusto de verla. Usted tan reservada como de costumbre. Le gustaría…-

-NO- respondió rápidamente

-Pero…-

-NO- Nuevamente la chica no lo dejo terminar

-Es que…. Bueno...Olvídelo ú.ù- Voltea para fichar a su siguiente victima

-Señorita Arian como est…- No pudo terminar pues la fría y penetrante mirada de la chica lo dejo traumado (Y eso que no usaba el Byakugan UU)

-Etto…yyyy… Donde esta la señorita Kaori-

-No sabemos. Todavía no llega- Respondió Shakane

-Con quien estará ¬v¬ - Ney agregó picaramente

- Con su padre. En el tren. A punto de llegar- respondió cortamente Mutsuki

-Tranquila pues… Quien sabe. Puede ser- Continuó, alzando los hombros la castaña

-No porque tú lo hagas, todo el mundo lo va a hacer. No puedes pensar en otra cosa ¬¬- Agrego la peliazul

-ah ah… sorry con excuse me. Yo cuando?, yo nunca…-

-TIENES EL DESCARO DE DECIR ESO!- Todas a excepción de Arian le gritaron

-Ay ya! Esta bien! Por una vez!...- Se defendió, pero aun seguía siendo acosada por las miradas de sus amigas

- YA! QUIEN NO LE AYA COQUETEADO NUNCA A UN CHICO! QUE LANCE LA PRIMERA PIEDRA!!-

-OK-

Todas cogen una piedra; y Shakane golpea con su pie dos veces el piso, formándose dos piedras enormes.

-Ten Arian- La chica solo la recibe. Todas estaban a punto de tirárselas a la loca de Neywit

-ESPEREN!!!- Gritó moviendo enérgicamente los brazos- ACASO QUIEREN MATARME!!!!!-

- Puede ser- Dijo Arian sin interés

-Pero si tu fuiste la que lo pidió- Agregó inocentemente Mariko

-Ay! Pero era una broma!-

Mientras nuestros "protagonistas"

-Nii san, que le pasa a esas chicas? Acaso quieren matar a su amiga?- Preguntó discretamente Al

-Pero que?! Ella pidió eso. No?- Dijo secamente Ed

-Demo…-

-Mira! Lo único que entiendo aquí, es que están locas- Respondió rápidamente, luego fijó su mirada en un bulto rubio que había sido ignorado desde que se dio por terminada la discusión sobre el origen de Arian.

-Nadie me quiere, todos me odian (Mejor me compro un gusanito…. XD Gomen ne locura de una amiga cuando esta depre)- Decía Toruna mientras hacia circulitos en el piso

Ed solo se limita a verlo mientras varias gotitas comenzaban a hacer su aparición

-Disculpen…-

Momento de silencio. Todos voltean a ver al extraño individuo. Era un chico de cabellos negros y ojos color azul profundo, que vestía ropas muy al estilo oriental. Tenia una mirada seria, algo lo molestaba (¿Qué será?...XDD)

-¿Quién eres tu? _"Otro de la cuna de oro"_ – Preguntó un altanero Ed. El joven se mantuvo serio y calmado

-Siento mucho interrumpir su…-Queda mirando a las chicas las cuales lo miraban inmóviles aun jalándose los pelos, luego al deprimido Toruna, que seguía recitando sus palabras de animo, y antes de hablar tose aclarando su garganta-…interesante "jornada"- Al ver esto todas se empezaron a acomodar (En especial Neywit), Shakane arrastra a Toruna, y todos se ponen derechitos en fila, a excepción de Toruna que seguía desparramado en el piso y Mariko que se había puesto roja y por lo tanto se escondió detrás de Miroku. Este último la mira con rareza, luego voltea a ver al extraño, para nuevamente volver a verla.

-te gusta **ese**** – **Dijo señalando al chico. Mari no respondió solo se puso mas roja

-Otra! Rayos! A las chicas de este lugar solo le gustan los fríos e insensibles! Que pésimos gustos!- Agrego Ed al ver la reacción de Mariko

-Si pues, obvio. No nos gustan los niñitos engreídos- Dijo Neywit mientras echaba su cabello para atrás.

Se escuchó otro carraspeó. Volvieron a callarse

-Bien… Les pediría que no hagan tanto escándalo. No permiten a los demás concentrarse para los exámenes de admisión.-Los reprendió seriamente

-Chicas. Tiene razón el caballero- Al decir eso a todos se le abren los ojos a mas no poder, y hacen que Mari se ruborice mas- Lo sentimos mucho. No queríamos molestar- He hizo una reverencia.

-Oye esta igual como cuando esta con su padre- Comento a lo bajo Mutsuki

-Si pues. Al parece es verdad eso que dicen de que las niñas siempre buscan alguien parecido a su papá- Dijo Neywit

-Entonces tendrá un futuro muy triste y aburrido- Agregó Shakane

Miroku que había escuchado toda la conversación asentía para si mismo. Miró luego a Mariko que seguía toda roja tratando de preguntar "algo" que se "moría" por preguntar. Miroku se le adelanto.

-Y tu, como te llamas?-

-Kwon. Ahn Kwon- Se presentó de forma calmada.

-Se cree James Bond XD- Se rió bajito Shakane

-Que hermoso nombre tienes- Dijo con voz soñadora Mariko

-Por favor es un simple nombre- Dijo Ed fastidiado

-Si es verdad! El mió esta mejor!-Giro a ver a Ahn- Soy Houshi, Miroku Houshi- Se presentó con ademán de superioridad.

-Otro Bond xD-

-Pueden dejar de decir tonterías, Dentro de poco van a abrir la escuela y…

Entonces se escucha un chillido (como cuando se acerca un micrófono al parlante, o se raya la pizarra con las uñas) recontra agudo, que hace que todos se tapen los oídos

-Que es ese terrible sonido!- grito confundido Edward

-Es el inicio- Dijo Mutsuki seriamente con una sonrisa

-Tan dramática como siempre- Shakane sonrió

-A que se refiere? – Preguntó Al

- Vaya hasta que por fin abrieron- Exclamó Ahn

-Qué?- Ed se gira y puede ver a varios estudiantes dirigirse a la escuela la cual ya estaba abierta. Ahn ya se dirigía a dicho lugar, y Hyde sin previo aviso salto de un árbol siguiendo el mismo camino.

Ed que no quería quedarse atrás, los siguió sin dudarlo.

-Nii san!! Espérame!- Al fue a su tras seguido por Mutsuki, que fue donde los dos jóvenes que anteriormente la acompañaban

-Que esperamos entonces! VAMOS!- Dijo Neywit mientras iba corriendo tras Mu chan, Arian la siguió tranquilamente.

-Nosotros también tenemos que ir Mariko! Andando!- Dijo Miroku adelantándose, para hacerle pisar tierra

-Eh… esto Si!. Un momento por favor!- gritó Mari

-Ah… pero…- Shakane miró a Toruna que seguía depre, y lo jalo de un brazo.- MMM! YA PUES AYUDENME!! PESA MUCHO!! ARIAN!! LLEVA A TU HERMANO! – La aludida volteó la miró de pies a cabeza, y siguió con lo suyo

- AHH!! QUE MALA!!... ESPERENME!!!-

Bien hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Y ahora un material adicional de la historia

OMAKE

"BLOOD+ (-): La pariente perdida de Saya"

Retomando…

- Todos dicen que tu padre es un asesino-

-Si, es verdad. No vales nada!- Gritó otro niño

-Lárgate de aquí! Eres un accidente!- La insultó otro

-De seguro ni tu padre te quiere! Porque eres débil! Un fracaso! Seria mejor que no existieras!- Volvió a burlarse

La niña frunció el ceño, se paro mientras apretaba fuertemente sus pequeños puños.

-Que?! Acaso quieres pelear?! Lo sabia! Eres de una familia de asesinos!!. Deberías desaparecer!- Y diciendo esto le tira una pequeña piedra, que le cae en la frente, haciéndola sangrar.

-Jajajaja te lo mereces niña mal nacida- Dijo riéndose. Pero a continuación de la nada es golpeado y derribado con un puñete haciéndolo llegar hasta la otra esquina desangrándose

Los niños miraron espantados a la autora del golpe. Mariko los miro con "la mirada matadora" (El byakugan para los que no saben)

-Eres una loca desquiciada- Dijo temblando uno de los mocosos

-Pe-pero si solo viste sangre- Dijo traumado otro

-Evoluciono…- Dijo otro niño moviendo sus manos como tentáculos

La de colitas reacciona y se lleva las manos a la cara.

-Oh no! Que hice!- pensaba asustada la pequeña Hyuuga

Pero en eso otro mocoso bien baboso le tiró un piedrón dizque para defenderse, haciendo que la cabeza de Mariko se vaya para adelante.

-Se murió-

Pasa un momento sepulcral, la niña se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, hasta que la levanta y muestra nuevamente sus peculiares ojos…

Momento de muerte de 6 niños fregaditos, por que acabaron con su sistema de chacra, y se desangraron internamente

-Que lindo es ser monje…- Venia cantando un pequeño aspirante a monje, hasta que se encuentra con el sangriento espectáculo quedando estático ante la visión

-eh-eh- Se quedó el niño frió con un pie en el aire, se acerca un poco, pero la tétrica niña lo mira aun con su tétrica mirada

…

Se ve al pobre monjecito abucheado y sangrando

-Señorita Mariko! Su padre pide que venga! Ya es hora de su entrenamiento!- La llamó una joven empleada, acompañado de un pequeño que miraba la escena complacido, o sea el frió y serio (y casi muerto) de Yamino

C/autoras: Bien! Este es el primer omake que escribimos. Ahora aclararemos algunas cosas.

Esto es lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado Miroku a tiempo… pero por suerte nada de esto paso en realidad… xD!

El titulo es ese por la similitud entre Saya y Mariko, de que al ver sangre se "transforman".

Negativo (-) porque es mala y loca XDDDDDDD

Y si piensan que Mari-chan tiene un problema cerebral, ya saben la causa, las "piedritas"

Bueno nos leemos pronto!!


End file.
